1. Field
The embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of inspecting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices are showing a tendency to be replaced by ultrathin flat panel display (FPD) devices. Among FPDs, an organic light emitting display apparatus, which is an emissive display device, has attracted as an advanced display device because the organic light emitting display apparatus has a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a high response speed.
An organic light emitting display apparatus may include an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer may include an organic emission layer (EML), and when voltages are applied to the first and second electrodes, the organic EML may generate visible light.